1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wheel lifting systems, and more specifically, a power-assist wheel positioning system which aids the user in changing a tire.
2. Description of Related Art
Replacing a wheel on a vehicle due to a flat tire or other scenario is a common problem and is well known in the art. In FIGS. 1A & 1B, a conventional wheel replacement method 101 is shown. The vehicle 103 must be lifted using a jack system 107 in order to remove the damaged wheel. The replacement wheel 109 must be manually rolled into place by the user. Finally, the user must lift the replacement wheel 109 from the ground while attempting to align the lug holes 111 in the wheel 109 with the axle studs 105. This task is very difficult due to the inherent weight of the wheel 109 and the lack of visibility of the lugs holes 111 and wheel studs 105. These challenges commonly prevent users from being able to change a wheel on vehicles.
Although great strides have been made in conventional wheel replacement methods, many shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of use of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present application as defined by the appended claims.